Maddie's Long Haul
by sparklespaz005
Summary: Maddie has always wanted to be an actress, but when her monologue brings up her past, will she be able to handle it? Maddie has to learn to face her past and her fears with the help of Zack, Cody, and even London...this isnt just a light romance
1. Chapter 1

Okay...I hope you enjoy this story

* * *

"Well, Ms. Frizpatrick, just sit down in front of the camera and you may begin your monologue."

Boy, am I nervous. I have always wanted to be an actress. I have never had the time to prepare for an audtition…well, until now. I can't believe these people are giving me a chance. Usually they would never think of auditioning a, dare I say, smart girl. It could be the fact that I'm blonde. I just need to swollow my nerves and do it.

"Okay. My name is Maddie Fitzpatrick, and I wrote the monologue I am about to present based off of my life…

My life has always been about philosophies. I know I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. I always question them. Like as we all know, the hardest thing in life is watching someone you love love someone else. But, if that's the hardest thing in life, then what's the easiest? Not loving at all? I mean, if I had to choose between losing the love of my life and not loving at all, then I will lose my true love. I can life without the one I love, but I could never live without being able to love, am I right? I'll say it now, I'm a romantic for sure, so I would never give up my ability to love or my heart unless I was sure it was the right person for me, wouldn't you do the same? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I got jealous because my love loved my best friend and not me. I'm not like that. Sure, it hurts when they first tell you…it broke my heart when I heard those words. But, I picked up the pieces and moved on to someone who is worth my heart. But there are one…ok two problems. Will I be happy and will I be able to love again, or will my heart just be broken as it was before?"

Wow, that was the hardest thing I have ever had to say. I was telling the truth when I said I had gotten my heart broken, and it wasn't fun. I thought that he loved me. I thought that he cared about me. .

"Maddie…that was truly the best monologue I have heard in the longest time. I will give you a call in a few days with my answer"

"Thank you very much Ms. Mayer. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you."

I walk out of the audition room and start to cry. No one had known the troubles I have faced within the last year or two.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter, I know...but it needed a prologue...please review and tell me if you want to read more...if so, the next chapter tells how Maddie's life has changed over the years**

**Sparklespaz005**


	2. Hurt

Here's chapter 2...very sad or dark or whatever you wanna call it

Maddie now explains why she is so sad, or broken

lots of thanks to:

**HighSchoolMusicalForever: Kind words are always welcome...thank you so much, I'm glad you like it.**

on with the chapter

**Hurt**

* * *

I had a lot of friends when I was in 9th grade at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Rylan was one of them. He was my best friend. I never wanted to be popular. I didn't want the praise. All I wanted was one thing: Rylan. Apparently, I was wrong. I thought he wanted me for me. He didn't. Some days I can't even look at myself in the mirror, I am so disgusted with what I see in the reflection.

I had it all and now, I have nothing. He took it away. He tore my heart out, stepped on it, turning it into one million little pieces, and then he expected me to put it back together by myself. I am actually glad that he can no longer hurt me. I can no longer feel the pain, the agony of seeing his evil smirk every day. Those deep green eyes, the way they would stare into my dark brown ones. The way he would whisper, "I love you, Maddie" into my ear, and I would believe him. Now that he's gone, I can finally be myself again, goof around with Zack and Cody when I work at the Tipton, flirt with a cute guy every time he walks by the candy counter, but every now and then, I start to think about him. All the memories come flooding back. I keep having that night replay in my head over and over, its like a tape recorder on the frits; rewind, pause, play, rewind, pause, play. I couldn't stop it and I still can't, no matter how hard I try. It all started one night, two years ago, January 10, 2004.

I went to a party that my friend Tommy had invited me to. At the party, I had come in wearing a short jean skirt, black leggings, a bright pink sequenced tank top, and a pair of tan knee-high boots. A lot of the guys definitely noticed me that night, one in particular: Rylan. He had been drinking so I'm pretty sure that it was safe to say he was very drunk. He asked me if I wanted to go up to Tommy's room. The only reason I said yes was because I wanted to talk to him. As soon as he got into the bedroom, he closed the door, locked it, and started kissing me.

"Rylan, what are you doing?" I practically yelled at him. I knew what he was trying to do, I tried to escape, but he wouldn't let me leave. He just kept pushing me down on the bed, harder and harder each and every time. I can't believe no one knew I was gone. I would have thought for sure Tommy would have come to look for me considering I was one of his best friends. I couldn't believe that no one knew I was gone, with a drunken man nonetheless. Rylan wouldn't let me out of his grasp. He threw me of the bed one final time, pinned me down so I couldn't move, and then, it happened. I kept screaming for it to stop, but he wouldn't, he couldn't. He was drunk, after all.

About an hour or so later, Rylan left me. I was a crying and hurt ball of mush on the bed. I think he was sober enough by that time to come up with an excuse to everyone as to why we left to go upstairs. I attempted to fall asleep, but I was up crying almost the whole night.

Sooner or later, it was morning; I woke up to realize that I was in Tommy's bed. Tommy understood and let me stay there because he's like family, even though he didn't actually know what happened. I couldn't believe that I could have been so stupid to let that happen.

Yes, that slime ball raped me. I can't get it out of my head. He took my life, and broke it. I actually thought he loved me…but he broke my heart, too. I did learn a lot from that night. Naturally only my family and my close friends (Zack, Cody, Carrie, and London) know what happened to me, so they comforted me back to normal.

When I get back to my house, my mom greets me.

"Hey honey, how was the audition." My mom asks.

"It was great. Ms. Mayer says she'll call me soon saying whether I made it or not."

"I'll be hoping for the best." My mom hugs me, "I hope you get it."

"I don't." My snobby brother, Liam, says.

"Shut up Liam, you wouldn't know acting if it bit you in the-"

"Madeline Fitzpatrick, don't even think about saying that." Mom says.

"Sorry mom. Oh, shoot, I need to get ready for work."

"Have a good day at work, honey."

"Thanks mom, I will. I'll be back later." And with that, I walk out the door and head for the Tipton, hoping that London can say something stupid enough to put me in a good mood.

* * *

Nothing can bring Maddie down...go her 

please review...they make me very happy!

Sparklespaz005


	3. Shocked

"Hey sweet thang." Zack says as he comes up to the candy counter with twin brother, Cody in tow.

"Zack, I have told you countless times, its never gonna happen until you grow at least a foot."

"I've been working on it." Zack says.

"Yeah, he stuffs his shoes." Cody jokes.

"That's pretty funny, Cody." I say.

"Hey look." Zack says.

Both Cody and I turn our heads to the front entrance to see a very pretty girl walk in. I can tell she has money and likes to shop because her clothes look just like London's. This girl is about 5'6 or so, blonde hair that looks just like mine…only even longer…wow that's long. I hear Mr. Moseby call her Melinda…Mayer! OMG…She is my hopefully soon-to-be director's daughter. I have to befriend her, and right away.

I walk up to her. "Hello, welcome to the Tipton Hotel, I'm Maddie."

"I'm Melinda, but you can call me Mindy." She holds out her hand and I kindly accept it.

"You'll love it here. If you don't mind me asking, aren't you a little young to stay at a hotel all by yourself?"

"Yeha, but my parents are split, and they wanted to make sure I have a safe place to live. Maddie, do you mide helping me find my room."

"I wouldn't mind at all. Zack and Cody, man the Candy Counter…and DON'T touch anything."

"Okay Maddie" They both say.

Up on the 25th floor, we find ourselves outside Mindy's room.

"Here we are 2550." I say.

When we get inside, we talk for a while. She tells me all about how her mom is Rebecca Mayer, the director, and her father is Lloyd Mayer, the famous teen club owner. Her favorite color is orange, while mine is blue. We both have a love for romance, and a hate for feet. Mindy has become one of my best friends and I have only known her for an hour.

"Hey Maddie, do you want to spend the night?"

"Sure, I would Love to. Give me about twenty minutes, and I'll be back here."

"Okay, hurry up. We still have a lot more to talk about."

* * *

okay...its short, i know...just please let me know what u think 


End file.
